It comes with the package
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *Au*She was smart:good grades,good morals. It was one little party,but now everything's falling apart. What are you supposed to do when there seems to be nothing that you can do? Sakura-centric,rape,suicidal intentions,character bashing. SakuraxUndecided
1. Teenage Combo:A

**C.M.D: This is sakura-centric, so it mostly focuses on Sakura. Unfortunately, that does not mean I'm bashing her.  
Understand: I will NOT accept Sakura-bashing! There is only Ino-bashing and a little Sai-bashing.  
Sakura flamers get lost! If you want to flame, it better not be about Sakura!!**

**_Teenage Combo: A_**

The clock ticked away, the classroom's occupants focused on the plain black time-teller. With each roatation of the thin, plastic red hand, the students became more anxious and restless. Their voices began to run, quietly at first, then louder as the clock continued to tock.

Their brown-haired teacher attempted to quiet them, but it was pointless. It was last period with only a minute to go. The students, who'd been holed up all day in the classrooms, wouldn't be silenced for nothing!

The voices were a dull roar now, and climbing still in decimal count, when the ringing of the bell cut above the teenage blabber. There was a second of silence, before everything erupted into an explosion of noise, louder than earlier. The students practically ran out of the classroom, pushing and shoving through hallway traffic.

Calling and shouting to and at all their friends. One pink-haired student slowly got out of her seat, packing her things in her bag, calmly walking to the door. "Goodbye, Iruka-sensei," she said to her teacher, smiling. The man smiled in return, shuffling through his papers. "See you tomorrow, Ms.Haruno," he replied.

Sakura inclined her head, exiting the room.

Haruno Sakura was a pretty sixteen year-old girl. She was smart, enough so that people tended to call her a nerd, and always had a book nearby. She had shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair, so dark it looked more pink than blonde. There was a rumour going round that her hair was dyed.

Though she was smart, pretty and a kind person; she was not popular. She wasn't so low on the social status that she was a loser, but she definitely wasn't at the pinnacle of the highschool hierarchy. For the most part, she didn't really care. She had integrity and morals that were obviously lacking for the Academy's popular group.

But there was one reason that Sakura desperately wished she was popular...

She paused in her stride, watching as a large crowd of girls flocked at the school's gates. Her green eyes seached hard, finally catching a glimpse of _his_ raven hair. Immediately her heart sped up before ceasing to beat. Something bumped into her shoulder, knocking her out of her trance.

The pinkette blinked, looking to her left. Ino, the school's head cheerleader and practically the popularity queen, strode right by her; obviously the one who had knocked her shoulder. Yamanaka turned her head to the side, looking at Sakura. "As if you'd ever have a chance," Ino snorted, before turning away.

Sakura clenched her book to her chest, turning away and walking to the school's back entrance. Heat filmed her green orbs but she shook them off. She knew that she would never have a chance with Uchiha Sasuke, the crown prince of the Academy's popularity heirarchy, but just like every other girl she still dreamed it.

If her parents knew about her longing, they would surely scold her. Her parents were warm people, but weren't very sympathetic toward highschool drama. They thought it was so stupid how kids these days thought they were all grown up, when they couldn't even take care of themselves. Usually, Sakura agreed with her parents, but sometimes she thought that their thinking was unjust.

Then again... they did only want the best for her. Her mother, who worked as a nurse at the city's general hospital, was always telling her to prepare for her future first. "Love," her mom had once said, "is always a fickle thing. Better to find your individuality and a stead-fast place in the work world, before chasing after love."

Her father, who worked at the same hospital but as a janitor, agreed with her mom. But his point of view was a little different from his blonde-haired wife. "Whether you will it or not, you will fall in love. The important thing to do is keep a level-head, and always have your priorities straight. You can't stop from loving, or getting a broken heart, but your future is in your hands," he informed her.

Sakura kept both her parents words at heart, relying on them at times like this. If it wasn't for their constant support and love, she would have easily caved into peer pressure. Many times before she'd been close to buying that skimpy mini-skirt, going on a diet, and one time tempted to shove her fingers down her throat just to lose weight. Anything to become popular too, to get close to Sasuke.

She never went through with it in the end, but it still made her cry later, to think that she's be so willing to do something that ultimately she'd regret. She pulled a set of keys out of her bag, unlocking her front door and heading inside. "I'm home," she called. There was no reply.

The pink-haired female shrugged, slipping her shoes off and heading into the kitchen. She placed her bookbag onto the floor, opening up the fridge. On the second shelve was a plate covered in seran-wrap, a yellow post-it note stuck to its top. The girl pulled it off, reading it over before grabbing the plate.

Apparently both her parents would be working late tonight, due to a highway collision that afternoon. The plate contained her dinner that her mom had been so kind to prepare for her. Sakura smiled softly, taking off the seran-wrap and placing the dish in the microwave to heat the meal up.

The mini-oven's whirring filled the silence of the house, as she picked up her bag, placing it on the kitchen table. She pulled out her things from school, spreading out her homework for that evening. She frowned slightly, looking down at the bulk of biology, chemistry and math work that needed to be done.

The microwave dinged, and she grabbed her food, sitting down at the table. She set to work, steadily mowing through her pile of homework, taking small bites out of her dinner at every interval. When she was finished, she cleaned up, putting her work back into her bag and washing her dishes.

As the sun began to set, she got started on her chores: vaccuming the living room, then doing the laundry. Yawning, she folded the last of the clean clothes, looking at the living room's clock. It's hands read out that it was just a little past ten. Sakura got to her feet, stretching, before heading to the bathroom.

She got ready for bed, stepping into her dark room. Tired as she was, she walked right past her bed, and to her bedroom window. She folded her arms on the sill, gazing out at the black sky. The city lights burned brightly all around, spreading out to the horizon, colouring the dark sky a bit, but not enough to deter its true obsidian colour.

The blackness reminded the Haruno girl of the one thing that caused her so much trouble. Sighing, she laid her pink-haired head on her arms, staring fondly up at the night sky. "Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Sakura looked at her phone, disbelief evident in her green orbs. The pink mobile device was at the moment displaying a text message that was just sent to her, but it was the message's contents that had her believing it was a prank.

Beside her, the reserved Hyuuga Hinata leaned over and read the text. "I-i see y-you got a t-text too," the raven stuttered. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, looking incredulously at the other female.

"You got an invite to Yamanaka Ino's party as well?," she asked. Hinata nodded, pushing her blue razor to the pinkette. "Why would that pig-headed ditz invite us?,"Sakura wondered, looking between her and the raven's texts.

Now, there wasn't anything wrong with them. Hinata, although her cousin was up there among Ino and Sasuke, was too quiet and reserved to be a part of the popular group. But she was at the same level as Sakura, just below the popular kids. It was just unbelievable that _Ino_ -who didn't like either of the girls very much for reasons still unknown- would even invite them to a party she was throwing.

"It's got to be a prank," Haruno mumbled, glaring down at the message.

"It's not," spoke a smooth baritone. Sakura flinched, stiffening up in her seat. She slowly turned her head around, staring at Sasuke shocked.

Sasuke... Sasuke was talking to her, to them! That went against normal code. The Uchiha making contact with them... rose them up a notch in the social ladder. "I-it's not a p-prank, Uc-uchiha-san?," Hinata asked for her silent friend. Sakura seemed to have lost her voice.

The raven folded his arms slowly over his chest, closing his eyes. "No, it isn't," he replied. "Yamanaka's holding a large bash. Nearly the entire school's invited." He opened his eyes again, and Sakura found herself drowning in the black pools.

The Uchiha turned away, raising his hand slightly in a signal of farewell. Hinata turned back to her lunch, picking at the food. "W-will yo-you be going, S-sakura-san?," the raven inquired, glancing at the Haruno.

The pink-haired female blinked, slowly turning back round in her seat. "U-umm... yeah," she answered. There was a light blush across her cheeks. The Hyuuga nodded, smiling.

"I hope you'll have fun, Sakura-san," she responded. Sakura, not entirely hearing, just nodded her head, returning to her lunch. Her heart was still racing from the encounter with Sasuke.

Unbeknownst to both girls, another female was glaring hard at them, her lips pulled out in a thin scowl. Suddenly an idea came to the enraged girl. Her powder blue eyes lighted with amusement, her scowl turning into a sneer. Sakura would pay for daring to talk to _her_ Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Why was she here again?

Sakura pushed her way past a group of half-drunk boys, stepping into the kitchen. The music blasting from the living room stereos followed her into the partially empty room, pounding against the side of her head with its obnoxious melody. The pinkette stared momentarily at small group doing body-shots off a shirtless female lying on the kitchen table, before shaking her head in disgust and stepping through the back door and out onto the patio.

It seemed a bad choice as well, because the Yamanaka's backyard was littered with hundreds more teenagers, most passed out or having binging contests from the several kegs placed on the green grass. But at least it was quieter, Sakura noted, massaging her temples. She was starting to get a headache from the combined noise of blaring music and loud, drunken teens.

Leaning against the patio's fence, Haruno stared blankly ahead. At first, coming to the party had sounded like such a great idea. She had even lied to her parents' about what she was doing tonight, because she figured that it was time she spent some time acting like a teenager. If this was what being a teenager meant, than she'd had more than her fill. She had thought that at least Hinata would be here as well, but there was no sight of th girl.

And honestly, Sakura didn't think the Hyuuga female should even come, and that she should head home. _'Well at least the one stupid idea I decide to follow through with doesn't have some terrible consequences attached.'_

"Haruno."

The pink-haired female turned to the voice, her green eyes stretched wide. Behind her, Neji tilted his head to the side, a little bemused at the girl's reaction. "My cousin had told me that you were thinking of coming," Hyuuga said, moving closer. "I didn't think that you actually would."

Sakura bit her lip at the slight insult, her unease around the popular male outweighing her anger. She turned her head down, eyes staring at the floor between their feet. "It...i-it was a last minute decision. I-i thought maybe Hinata-chan would be here also," she replied. Her hands were beginning to shake; this was the second time in a week that she had been personally approached by the top heads of the social scale.

The brunette shook his head. "Such activities are beyond my cousin's," he remarked. The pinkette noticed how he only ever referred to Hinata as _'my cousin'_ and thought very little of his blood relative.

"O-oh...," Sakura breathed. "I see." Neji moved closer, and she was tempted to take a step back. The Hyuuga always had intimidated her. Instead, she stood her ground, trying to quell the trembles that ran through her.

"You seem a little tense, Haruno," Neji pointed out. He pushed something under her nose, and the strawberry-blonde female had to cross her eyes to place the object. It was a plastic cup brimming with beer. "It's a party; have a little fun."

She took the offered cup, nodding her head. Neji, pleased, turned and walked away. Finally out of his presence, Sakura raised her head, looking around her. Everyone was too preoccupied with their own things, that none had noticed the interaction that had taken place between the Nerd and the Hyuuga.

Sighing, Sakura brought the cup up to her lips, sniffing at the amber liquid. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, lowering the alcohol away from her face. Truth be told, she hated drinking with every fibre of her being. She hated the taste, the smell, and the lose of reason and control.

Haruno turned about, getting ready to step inside to either dump the beer or leave it on the counter for somebody else, when she caught sight of Ino. Yamanaka was trying to rope Sasuke into a dance, but the Uchiha was pushing her away. From this angle, the pinkette could see the sugar-sweet expression on the blonde's face.

There was a lurch in her stomach, and Sakura downed the cup in one large swallow. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, huffing. Ino always had a way with pissing her off and always tormenting her; it made sense the sight of that bitch made her want to get pissed off her rocker.

* * *

Sasuke disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ino behind to fume. No matter what she did, he always would push her away. Why? She had it all: slim body, big bust, lots of money and a great brain. She should be every man's wet dream! So why wasn't the Uchiha trying to get her to go out with him, drooling over the sight of her exposed thighs or cleavage?

She crossed her arms over her chest, bumping into a clumsy ditz angrily, watching pleased as he fell to the floor hard. _'Sasuke-kun's just playing hard to get, that's all. He'll come around eventually,'_ she told herself.

"Yamanaka-san?"

Ino turned to the voice, smirking when her blue eyes fell onto the individual. "So, she finally took the bait?," she asked.

The other teen gave her a smile, that sent eery chills down her spine. God, this kid freaked her out. But he did as was told, as long as the price was right. "Yes. Haruno drank the entire thing. She should be feeling the affects soon enough," he informed the blonde.

Ino sneered, her expression turning ruthless. "Good. It's time that little paper-pusher whore learned her place," she laughed, walking back off into the party. She didn't need to tell her employee what to do; he already knew the deal if he wanted that check.

The rest...was up to him.

* * *

Sakura was having a hard time focusing. She squinted, widened her eyes, even crossed them; but it made no difference. Her vision was still blurry, blending in the details of things. And apparently her hearing was going as well, because the noise of the party couldn't be heard as much through the haze in her mind.

Just how many drinks did she have?

The pink-haired female teetered dangerously as she tried to count the pile of cups in front of her, but she could only get to three before her wispy finger distracted her. She tried two more times, but each ended up with the same result, before she gave up. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, trying to shake off the wooziness that had settled into her brain.

"Sakura..."

Haruno turned toward the mumbled voice, eyes squinting as she tried to make out who it was that had called her. There was a warm hand placed on her shoulder, a dark figure standing before her. Her poor vision made out the black hair and eyes, along with pale skin.

"S-sssasu-k-ke...?," she asked, her voice slurring the word. The figure said nothing, but pulled her close as she started to fall. Even in her current condition, her heart began to race as she was pressed up against the Uchiha's chest. Sakura thought that the raven might of said something, but she couldn't really be sure.

She let herself be led from the room, being pulled through the houses many rooms, and upstairs. She found herself giggling, unable to believe that Sasuke had chose her over Ino. Oh, how she wished she could have seen the blonde's face. Sakura's giggles died down as the Uchiha brought her into a dark room, placing her on the room's bed. Then he left her for a second.

The pink-haired female tried to see through the blackness, but it was hard. Her racing heart continued to pick up, but pounding to a different beat. "S-sasss-sukee...?," she called out, her voice cracking with unease. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when there was no reply.

There was a sound, it sounded like a gunshot to her disoriented mind, but she quickly dubbed it as the sound of a turning lock. The shadows shifted, a darker patch approaching her. Her body turned cold, as fear totally seized her. Her rubber limbs couldn't move, she was stuck.

**C.M.D: Umm...meant to write this at the top, but in here they're all sixteen-ish. But Sakura hasn't become friends/acquaintances with Naruto or Sasuke yet. Review!! Tell me what you think so far!**


	2. And a side of Coleslaw

**C.M.D:Thanks for reviewing: ILoveDennis, Jenai-the one who loves, and abriel. I hope you guys all enjoy this X-mas update.**

**_And a side of Coleslaw_**

_The hands grasped at the neck of her shirt, before there was a rip and it fell away. Those same pale hands were quickly grabbing at the rest of her, palming her breasts harshly, then snapping her bra straps. She tried to scream out, but her tongue was weighed down with liqour and she could only mumble out protests. Her whole body was on fire, skin crawling as the raven quickly made his way down. His lips brushed against her skin, and her legs kicked out. _

_She was doing anything, anything she could possibly do to get him off. But he was stronger, and she was drunk, she stood no chance. His hands slipped into her pants, icy cold against her fevered flesh, and she shivered. Tears prodded at her closed lids, and tracked down her cheeks. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, its beat erratic with fear. There was the sound of a zipper, and then her pants were being tugged off her legs._

_Her breath hitched before the male leapt at her, smothering her, pushing her down, pressing up against her. He was in before she was even aware, and clenching her eyes shut in pain, she let slip one strangled cry._

* * *

Sakura lurched up in bed, gasping for breath. She was shivering, covered in a cold sweat. Unthinkingly she grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her trembling form, rocking back and forth. Her eyes focused then unfocused, before again she retained her vision. Wide, green eyes cast about her surroundings, and only when she was sure of where she was did she relax a little. And then, she silently cried.

It had been nearly a whole month since Yamanaka's party, and still Sakura was unable to get over it. It was meant to be just one little thing, a moment for her to act like a teenager for change. The pinkette curled her arms around her head, biting the inside of her arm to keep from screaming as she cried harder. That night, he had torn away at her, pulling off her clothes and raping her. Even with her hazy eyes, the female could still make out the black orbs that looked down upon her, practically unblinking the whole time.

The eyes of the man she loved.

She swallowed sharply and the Haruno nearly swallowed her tongue in the process. The act made her lose her breath and she had to struggle to gain oxygen through her sobbing. _'Why?!,'_ she screamed inside her head, _'WHY?!'_ Unable to find anymore words to express her sorrow, Sakura returned to tears, the question 'why' repeating over in her head like an agonized mantra.

She stayed awake the last couple hours of night, her tears and memories keeping her from returning to sleep. With the approach of dawn, light slipped into her room and brightened the whole place up. Wearily, Sakura slipped out of bed, and walked dazedly to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and turning on the shower, the pinkette quickly stripped and stepped under the spray. The warm water eased her muscles a little, the sound of the water splashing against the tub's linoleum sides supressing any sobs that she continued to make.

When she stepped out, she grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around her body, turning away from the mirror. Since that night, any reflective surface had become Haruno's enemy. There was nothing more terrifying than looking in the mirror, and seeing heavy eyes stare back at you, and knowing that her unmarred flesh was all torn apart up inside. She never wanted to see herself again.

The pink-haired girl took so long in the shower that when she finally got out and prepared for school, her mother ended up giving her a long lecture about skin care and the consequences of over bathing. She listened with only half an ear, nodding and speaking at the appropriate times. Apparently, her mother thought she was actually listening, and happy with it offered Sakura a ride to school. The teen accepted.

* * *

The library was quiet, as expected during lunch, the only sound being the hum of the computers and the shuffling of turning pages, every few minutes. Sakura had snagged a whole table to herself, several large textbooks opened out across the surface. A notebook was opened up before her and at the moment she was doing extra notes for Biology. Her pen clicked against her knuckles as she flicked it back and forth, green orbs fixed on the open textbook page.

She'd already been working on this page for fifteen minutes, and it didn't seem she was going to be getting any farther. She sighed, and unwillingly closed the book. Since the night she tried hard not to think about, she had thrown herself into her studies, working three times as much as she once had. This had mande her parents happy, but they could never get what had brought this change on. Not that the pinkette cared what made her parents happy. She was only doing this after all to forget.

Needing to move on before her thought took a turn down that path, Sakura grabbed hold of her chemistry book, pulling it toward her. She exchanged notebooks and pens too, for the ones distinguished for that course. So zoned into her work, the pink-haired female never noticed when another presence drew up by her side.

"S-sakura-san?"

Haruno jumped in her seat, surprised by the sudden additional noise. With worried eyes, she turned to look at the person who had spoken. She only noted black hair and pale skin, which was enough for her to leap out of her seat and scurry to the other side of the table. She was already sweeping all her things into her bag, and Hinata- who had come up to speak with the pinkette- only stared on in confusion. The Hyuuga couldn't understand what was happening recently with her friend.

The Monday following Ino's party, when Sakura hadn't come to the cafe for lunch, Hinata had went searching for her friend. Usually, she would wait for the other female to show up, but not once had the raven recieved any word from the Haruno. And that was not normal. Even though they weren't what you'd call _'popular'_, Sakura was still a very social person and Hinata never went a whole day without getting at least one text message from the other girl.

Mouth twisted down in worry, Hinata watched as Sakura finished packing up her things and tore off, the pinkette not once having looked at her. That had to hurt the most, that the green-eyed female wouldn't even look at her. _'What's going on?,'_ the raven pondered, gazing off at her friend's back. Sighing, the Hyuuga pulled out her cell, staring down at the blue mobile. Her inbox was empty, she hadn't gotten even one message from Sakura. For three whole weeks.

"M-maybe I-i should t-talk to N-neji-nii-san.....," Hinata mumbled to herself.

* * *

Ino smirked to herself, watching as Sakura dashed out of the room last period, not even bothering to properly pack up her things. Something must have especially spooked Haruno out today, because the girl's appearance was disheveled and panicked.

_'Good,'_ the blonde thought, rising out of her own seat. _'This is just like extra insurance.'_

Ino smiled cruelly, strutting out of the room and through the hallways. People parted like water for her, granting her safe passage through the madness of the after school crowd. Just as they should. After all, Yamanaka was the Queen, and they were nothing but lowly commoners.

The blonde flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her Gucci bag as she approached her locker. With a quick swivel, the lock came undone and Ino swung the metal door open. Her locker was void of any books, instead stuffed full of all manners of toiletries, from hairbrushes and lip gloss to perfume and lotion. There was a bunch of white envelopes and yellow stick-it notes lying on top of all her things, having been slipped in through her locker's grate earlier that day.

Not even bothering to see who they were from, Yamanaka grabbed them and stuffed them in her purse. She would go through them later, checking names to see if any of them came from Sasuke. If not, then they would all meet the same fate, at the bottom of her trash can. Assessing herself in the medium-sized mirror stuck to the backside of her locker door, Ino dubbed herself as perfect, and shut her locker. She turned and headed to the exit, quite proud of herself.

With the way she looked, there was no way Sasuke could refuse her. She had chosen her most favourite mini skirt, so short it was bordering on the line of being a tube-top or underwear, in sky blue. She wore a white blouse, a size too small so that it pulled tight across her chest, a black bra underneath. She had gold bracelets on each of her wrists, a diamond and sapphire ring on her right hand. Gold hoops hung from her lobes, her bangs pinned up with a blue, gem hairpiece.

Her nails were navy blue, her knee socks perfectly white, and she had traded in her usual shimmer lipgloss for tan-coloured lipstick. Put it simply, she was fucking hot, and the boys today were having trouble hiding their arousal. Surely Sasuke would be the same, no?

_'Of course he will,'_ Ino chastised herself. _'Sasuke-kun's just another guy. A drop-dead sexy guy, but a guy_ _nonetheless. There's no way he can keep resisting me forever.'_

Confidence boosted once more, Yamanaka readied to round the corner and head outside where the rest of the Uchiha fan club were waiting for the raven to leave. But a hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her off to the side, behind the staircase.

"What do you want?," the blonde hissed, turning around to see who had touched her. Her powder blue eyes met with black ones, a strange smile plastered on the other's face. Ino supressed the urge to shudder, glaring heatedly at the male when he refused to answer.

"What?!," the female asked once more, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've already paid you, Sai."

The raven slowly blinked, his smile pulling tighter across his face. "I was just thinking a bonus was in order....Yamanaka-san," he replied smoothly.

Ino scowled, glancing around her to make sure noone had spotted her with the freak. The last thing she needed was to be seen with Sai, alone, under a staircase. A situation like this could blow her chances with Sasuke! "A bonus for what?," she demanded, turning back to the weird teen. "You've done your job. That pink-haired bitch won't ever go near my man again."

"Oh, but I can assure you that Haruno-san's life is about to get much worst."

Ino, about ready to just leave the little pyscho Uchiha-look-alike, paused; raising an eyebrow at Sai curiously. "Worst, you say?," Yamanaka questioned. "How so?" The thought of her rival's life becoming more horrible than it was at this moment.... seemed extremely exciting to the blonde, who for no reason, just wanted to see the nerdy pinkette suffer.

Sai stepped real close to Ino, his hand touching her elbow. "I wouldn't want to tell....," he murmured gently, dead eyes narrowed as they stared at the female. His smile had yet to diminish in size. "...for fear of spoiling the _surprise_."

Yamanaka took a step away from the raven, glaring at him once more. She mulled over what he had just said, pissed that he wouldn't say anything, before deciding to let it go. This just meant that she'd have some entertainment for the rest of the year as she watched Sakura squirm. "Alright, fine," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her checkbook. She quickly wrote down a value of a thousand dollars, signed it, ripping it off and handing it Sai.

"And it had better be good," the blonde growled.

Sai's smile, amazingly, grew; his teeth showing, tightly clamped. "I can assure you that it will be," he replied, slipping the check into his pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you, Yamanaka-san," he said, turning around and stalking off. Ino sniffed in contempt, turning on her own heel, and exiting the school building.

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, rigid fngers clutching a thin slender box. She was feeling nervous, her stomach was a jumble of knots and she thought she was going to throw up. Or maybe it wasn't nerves that was causing her to feel so sickly, maybe it was something else.... The pink-haired teen broke that thought off, not wanting to dig too deep into the matter.

Her green eyes snapped away from the box in her hands, landing on the unfolded instructions that had come with the package. Seeing the squiggles of inked words and its accompanying diagrams just made this situation all the more real. Sakura couldn't deny it any longer.

This was a pregnancy test in her hands. The girl's period should have come by now... but it hadn't. The implications of that terrified the Haruno. What would her parents think? Sakura felt the beginnings of tears sting at her eyes, her chest constricting. The woman at the store at given her a withering look, and she had just been buying the test. Her parents reaction could only be worst.

Biting her lip, the pinkette rose to her feet. She looked at the box in her hand, then out the window. One party... it was just one little party. And she was the most controlled teenager around, besides Hinata of course. How could things go so wrong!?

Haruno clenched her eyes shut, raising a hand and pressing her fingertips against her eyes. She wouldn't cry... not now. Her parents were going to be home soon, she couldn't afford to have them see her like this, because then she'd have to tell them everything. Like how the girl lied to them, got drunk and let her guard down around Sasuke, long enough for him to rape her.

Yanking her underwear drawer open, Sakura shoved the box into the back, burying it under a mound of clothing. She cleaned up her room, tossing out the drug mart bag and receipt. She wasn't going to take that test, she wasn't going to let doubt cause anymore problems in her life. She grabbed her textbooks, heading to the door to do her homework in the kitchen.

_'Maybe it's just late,'_ she thought to herself, closing her bedroom door.

**C.M.D: Here it is, the second chapter. This was so irritating to write, I was so lost, I wasn't sure what to put down. But I managed to get through it, and the chapter turned out alright. Be sure to review, yeah?**

**So, now I need your help. I still don't really know who to pair Sakura up with. I've written down a couple Sakura pairings, so all you need to do is vote for your favourite, or most preferred Sakura couple. The choices are:  
-LeexSakura  
-GaaraxSakura  
-KakashixSakura  
-SaixSakura  
-KibaxSakura  
-NejixSakura  
-ShinoxSakura  
-ShikamaruxSakura  
If you have another Sakura pairing in mind, just send in a review. But I will not be taking any SasukexSakura or NarutoxSakura suggestions. Sorry, but those two pairings are out of the question. Thanks for your assistance. And Happy Holidays!! REVIEW!**


End file.
